OUR LIFE
by Shade The Hedge-Wolf
Summary: AFTER WE RAN AWAY WE FOUGHT HARD TO SURVIVE WE STAYED AWAY FROM OUR PARENTS AND ANYONE WHO KNEW THEM WE STOLE WHAT WE NEEDED AND KEPT WHAT WE DIDNT 3 TEENS ON THEIR OWN AND A NEW LIFE TO DISCOVER MY NAME IS AMY ROSE AND THIS IS Our STORY OC X Shadow OC X Amy OC X OC
1. DONT

**Shadade-16 Scrouge-15**

**Spark-15 Rouge-15**

**Amy-14 Shadow-16**

**Blaze-16**

**Cream-14**

**Sonic-15**

**Tails-14**

chapter 1

Deep in the forest of mystic ruins, there stood a house. from inside u could hear the cry's of a girl. "Daddy stop i didnt do anything" cried pink hedgehog with emerald-green eyes. Above the girl a black male wolf with golden eyes yelled at her while bringing his belt down to hit her "shut your damn mouth u stupid girl" Just then the door opened revealing an all red male wolf with hints of white he had one gold eye and one emerald-green ,next to him stood a black female hedgewolf with red tipped ears and tail, golden eyes, black hair with the bottom of her hair red. "daddy why are you hitting Amy"she asked The black male stood and said "Shadade,Spark your sister is a thief and deserves to punished like one now leave" Spark stepped forward and said "but daddy Amy doesn-" he was cut off by the sound of a woman voice "Spark there is no need to interfere your sister has been bad and is getting punishment" The woman was all red and had emerald-green eyes. Shadade walked to the woman and said " but mom we all know Amy doesn't steal." Spark stood next to his sister and muttered " And we all know you are the thief in the house!" His mother hearing him yelled " How dare u accused your mother of such a thing " she brought her hand downy to smack him. spark closed his eyes waiting to be hit but felt no pain. he open his eyes and saw Shadade holding her hand away from him.

Shadade's pov

She was going to hit him and i could not allow that to happen. i stopped her hand just as it was about to strike "Don't you ever think of doing such a thing to him as long as i live" i growled at her. She gasp at the grip i had on her. i let go of her hand and walked over to Amy, who had watch the whole scene i helped her up and told my father "If i were you I'd check your so-called perfect wife" with that i walked to my room with Spark and Amy following behind.

Amy's pov

I watched the whole thing and was frighten Shadade had never spoken to our father in such a way. Spark on the other hand had always disliked our mother he would say,things behind her back, you would think he was mean but he actually is very sweet. I watch shade growl at my mom, helped me up and walk out. i knew she was mad when she took us to her room, she only takes us there when she is planning on leaving for the night. " You two will sleep in my room tonight I'm going to Blaze's house I'll be back before morning." she stated " But shade what if they come up here?" i asked referring to our parents. she looked back and said"If they know whats good for them they wont." and with that she was gone. i sighed and looked at spark he was already in bed." We might as well go to sleep we have school tomorrow." he said. i nodding and crawled in next to him.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER REVIEW PLZ**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**My laptop is being a butt so i will not update for a lil bit laterz**


	3. Rude Awaking

**AMY pov  
**

**The next morning I awoke to the sound of yelling. I was pulled out of the bed by Spark and forced into my room." Ow a little rough don't you think?!" I asked. "Sorry Amy Shade told me to wake you up and make sure you get ready in less then ten minutes so hurry up!" "Fine get out so i can get ready." I pushed Spark out and got ready. When I opened my door Spark was standing there when he saw me he said "Finally." I laughed and we walked down stairs. "Where were you last night young lady?" I heard my farther ask Shade. "Why are you worried about it its not like you could do anything!?" My mother looked at shade and said "SHADADE THE HEDGEWOLF MIND YOUR MANNERS HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!' Sometimes I wonder if our parents ever pay attention to Shade because if they did my mom would never have said that. Spark grabbed my arm and whispered "She is so dead." I nodded in agreement as we watched Shade's tail twitch in irritation. She turned around and said " Bad manners bitch don't talk to me about bad manners I will talk how I want because I am the one who feeds us not you Stacey!" "oh shit I mumbled Shade never calls anyone by their first name unless she is pissed. " You were about to let Amty pay for something she didn't do all either of you do is curse, fight, beat us, and fuck each other!" Shade grabbed me and spark and pulled us out of the house. I heard my mom say "Are you just going to let her talk to her like that?" I laughed just as my phone rang I grabbed it out of my pack and answered it.**

**Amy: Hi Cream**

**Cream: Hey Amy where are you**

**Amy: Getting on the bus I will talk to you at school**

**Cream: Alright see ya later**

**I climbed on the bus and sat next to Shade who had headphones in her ear I sighed and thought the whole way to school**


	4. crushes and beatings

**Shade pov**

**When I came back home the next morning my bedroom door was open. My mom walked in and said "Max she is in here" my dad walked in and said where have you been we have been looking everywhere for you!" I ignored them and walked over to Spark. "Hey go get dressed and wake up Amy we the bus comes in five minutes. Spark yawned and said ok. I went down stairs to get my phone, my parents following behind. "Answer me where were you last night young lady?" "Why are you worried about it its not like you could do anything!?" My mother looked at me and said "SHADADE THE HEDGEWOLF MIND YOUR MANNERS HOW DARE YOU TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" I know this bitch did not just say that. How dare she talk to me about manners? I turned around and said " Bad manners bitch don't talk to me about bad manners I will talk how I want because I am the one who feeds us not you Stacey!** **You were about to let Amty pay for something she DIDN'T DO all either of you do is curse, fight, beat us, and fuck each other!" ****I was pissed off and I didn't feel like hearing anymore of this bull so I grabbed Amy and Spark and we walked to the bus stop. I got on the bus and put my headphones in. I watched my crush Shadow the hedgehog sit in front of me. I sighed just as Amy sat down next to me, I wonder what she is thinking.**

**Amy pov**

** When I got off the bus I was immediately attacked by a cream colored rabbit. "Cream get off of me." I laughed as she got up and said "Omg you look amazing." I was wearing a red shirt with black jacket, black shorts with black boots that had red stripe in the middle. "Thanks Cream you think so?" "Are you kidding me Amy sonic is going to be all over you your hot." I clinged when she mentioned Sonic my crush for years now. " Actually Cream i am done with Sonic Shade told me to stop wasting time on some one who doesn't love me and find so one who does." Cream looked at me and said" Wow after all these years you are finally over him Amy that's great!" I smiled. "Well there has been this one boy who has caught my eyes" I looked over to a red echidna with who looked like** **knuckles but he had purple at the tip of his dreads and golden eyes. "Omg Amy you like Flame!" I laughed and said yes. The bell rang signaling us to class. I said goodbye to Shade and Spark and went to class.**

**Sparks pov **

**I walked into class and by my friends Sonic and Tails. "Sup Spark" Sonic says "Hey Sonic and Tails what you guys been up to." Tails says "well I have made a new invention and I have been hanging out with Cream." "Finally got the guts to ask her out, nice." I said then looked at Sonic "What about you Sonic?" "Not much I have been avoiding your sister I haven't seen her in awhile I think she is plotting something" I roll my eyes at him and says "Dude Amy is over you she likes the new kid , Flame." Sonic and Tails look at me and bust out laughing "Yea right that crazy bitch couldn't get over me if she tried" I grabbed Sonics' arm and twisted it "Watch how you talk about my sister!" I growled harshly at him. "Is their problem back there?" my teacher Ms. Mina asked "No mam" we all said. "Good now on with the lesson." I sighed this was going to be a long day.**

**Normal pov **

**The day went as usual for the three teens. For Shade there where Shadow, fun and aggravation, for Spark fun, goofing off and boy stuff for Amy boys, learning and Cream. But this day was a little different for Amy. After school let out Amy and Cream were walking down the hall when the where stopped by Scourge a green hedgehog, who wore** a Black leather jacket, Sunglasses and Black Shoes with Green Highlights. Cream grabbed Amy's jacket and said "Amy lets go". Just as they were about to leave **Scourge said "Where you going toots?" he grabbed Amy and said "Get lost bunny before I hurt ya." "Cream go get Shade she always wait at the front of the school hurry!" Amy said as Scourge pushed her against the locker. Amy squirmed under his grip. "Stop moving babe. You should be honored to be getting touched by me." Amy spit at Scourge and said "My sister is going to kick your ass if you don't let me go!" Scourge laughed and said" Ooo I am so scared of a girl." Amy looked over Scourge's shoulder and smirked "You must not know who my sister is." Scourge was about to respond but was lifted by the back of his jacket and thrown across the hall. He looked up and saw a very angry Shade. "You like touching on my sister" she spat at him." How about you try that again and see what happens" Scourge got up and mumbled whatever before walking away.**


End file.
